A shot in the dark
by Itasasu98
Summary: This is a tale of how wrong things can go, As Sharon is betraying Break. Gilbert is betraying everyone and everything he loves all for one person. Rated M for safty (Slight lemon nothing bad)
1. A shot in the dark

**Shot in the dark**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora hearts.**

* * *

**This may contain spoilers for those who haven't read the latest chapter.**

"Jack!" Gilbert said. His gun was pointed at Oz or was it Jack?

"So you figured it out" Oz said, smirking. Gilbert glared at him. Oscar couldn't believe it.

"But I thought Jack was a hero" Oscar said. Gilbert tightened his hold on his gun.

"It was a lie! He faked everything! He lied to us!" Gilbert said, through his teeth. He couldn't believe it. They had been played by the so called hero. Oz smirked.

"Whats wrong, Gil? What happen to your loyalty to me?" Oz asked, laughing slightly.

"My loyalty belongs to Oz, and Oz alone! I have no loyalty to you Jack!" the young raven said. Oz laughed.

"But don't you see I am Oz and Oz is me." The blond said. Earning another hard glare from the raven haired boy. Just then the ground started to shake. Gilbert looked in Oscars direction.

"Make sure, Ada is okay. I'll take care of Oz." Gilbert said. Oscar nodded and ran off to make sure everyone is fine. Gilbert turned to see Oz running off. He ran after. He ran though the alleyways. Oz smirked. He knew his precise Gil would chase him. Gilbert pushes him into a wall, pointing his gun at Oz.

"Can you really do it?" Oz asked, smirking. Gilbert loosened his hold on his gun. He looked down at the ground. Oz smirk grew. He knew he couldn't do it.

"No, I can't do it." Gilbert said, tears fell from his golden eyes. He let go of his hold on Oz. "Go ahead run off. I won't fight you." Gilbert said, keeping his eyes on the ground. He couldn't bare to watch his mater walk away. But even more he couldn't bare Break and all the others disappointed face when they found out he let Oz go, especially after Oz was reviled to be a trader. Oz cupped Gilbert's chin in his hands. Gilbert looked into his emerald eyes. Oz pressed his lips to Gilbert's. The young raven kissed back. Oz pulled away, taking Gilbert's hand in his; leading Gilbert out of the ally.

Break was in the dungeon. Tied to the same wall. "I really need to get out of here" he said, his wounds where starting to hurt a lot. He looked up at the ceiling. "I hope your okay, Lady Sharon." Break said. Then Vincent walked into the room. "What do you want, Nightray?" Break asked. Vincent smirked.

"Nothing much, Mad Hater." Vincent said, being the same arrogant man he always was.

"Than why don't you go bother your brother? Oh right he left you hanging for Oz" Break said, smirking. He knew how to get under Vincent's skin. It would be bittersweet he already knew. But very much worth it. Vincent growled at him.

"You are quiet rude, Hatter" Vincent said, slashing Break's half closed wound with a knife. Break wimped. Grinning his teeth he looked at Vincent. His face showed no pain but his eyes betrayed him. "Guess you can feel something after all" Vincent said, smirking. He then walked out. Break looked down at his bleeding chest. 'Lady Sharon...' Break's thoughts drifted off.

**To be continued... **


	2. A betrayal like no other

**Chapter 2: A betrayal like no other**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Oscar ran though the halls of the Pandora HQ. He was making sure everyone was fine. He ran into Ada who of course wanted to know if her brother and Gil where okay. Oscar didn't have the heart to tell her that Oz was a trader. So he reassured her that Gilbert was with her brother right now. She seem happy to hear both boys were okay. "I'm glad big brother and Gil are okay" Ada said, with a smile on her face.

"Me too" Oscar said, faking a smile for her sake. After all how would she take it to find out her dear brother took lives and Gilbert might have to kill him?. He himself was crushed but still hoping Gil was saving Oz from himself. If only that's what was happening right now...

Gilbert leaned his back, as Oz kissed his neck. Gilbert bit his lip holding back his screams. Oz smirked. He had Gil right where he wanted him. "You like it, Gil?" Oz asked, smirking. He knew what he was going to say. But he wanted to hear the words come from his servant's delicious little mouth. That mouth that could do many things if giving the right orders.

"Yes, m..ma..master" Gilbert stuttered out. Oz pressed harder against him. The young raven screamed out, throwing his head back.

"Should I stop?" Oz asked, his smirk growing by the minute. He loved to make Gilbert cry and scream for him.

"N-n-no...please don't stop!" Gilbert breathed out. His voice was raspy from all his pleas to Oz. These pleas of course didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Your such a wonderful servant, Gil." Oz whispered, in Gilbert's ear. Gilbert shivered as his masters hot breath hit his ear. Gilbert ran his nail's across Oz's back. "Mmmm Good boy, Gil" Oz said, digging his nail's into Gilbert. Gilbert put his mouth on Oz's shoulder. He closed his eyes. 'You did it, Gil." Oz thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Sharon was in her room crying. Her grandmother didn't make it. She was dead. Sharon had not cried this much in a long time. Not since she thought Break would die. 'Break...' She thought to herself. "I hope your okay, Break." Sharon whispered.

"Don't worry when I seen him he was fine" Vincent said, walking into the room.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked. Vincent walked over to her. Kneeling down.

"I came to make sure you where okay" he said, wiping her tears away.

"I'll be fine" She said, trying to smile. She looked into Vincent's crimson and gold eyes. Vincent closed the gap between them. He placed his lips on hers. At first Sharon didn't respond but soon she kissed back. Vincent kissed down her jawline, pushing her back on the bed. Sharon put her arms around him holding him close.

So many betrayals... all at one time.

**To be continued...**

***hides behind a wall* now my sister is going to kill me cause of who I made Sharon get with.**


	3. Chapter 3: My angel

**My angel is calling down from heaven to take me away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Break was in the dungeon his chest wound made it hard to breath. 'I won't give up' Break thought to himself. "I have to live for Sharon" Break said. He was breathing hard and fast.

"Really that's all? Cause she isn't even worried about you." Lotti said. Break looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Break asked, his eyes felt heavy.

"She's sleeping with Vincent Nightray" Lotti said. Break's eyes widened. Break felt his heart break. Deep down he really loved Sharon as more then a friend. He loved he like a lover.

"Is it true?" Break asked, Lotti nodded her head. 'I'm fighting to live for nothing' Break thought to himself. Tears fell from the only eye he had left. 'Of course she don't love me! I'm unlovable! No one could love me!' Break never had been so hurt in his life. Break looked at Lotti. He mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Finish me! Just put me out of my misery!" Break said. Lotti nodded she picked up the knife off the floor. She stabbed Brake in his broken heart. Break smiled at her. It was a weak smile though. "Thank you" Break said. It was his last words. Before he died. His last thoughts where, 'I sure hope he was worth it'

**To be continued...**

**Now my sister is really going to get me. **


	4. I slowly realize, we won't reunit

**I slowly start to realize, we won't reunite.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

Gilbert was siting on the edge of the bed. He saw a picture of Break, Oz, Ada, Oscar, Alice and him. He took a deep breath. He knew he couldn't go back now. He can't go back. He was just like Oz a trader. He stabbed everyone in the back. He could never go home. Never go back to Pandora. It was a sin. He should have never crossed that line. Now he could never face Break or even Oscar. He couldn't bare to see the hate in there face when they found out what he had done. "Now what will you do, Gilbert?" Oz asked, Gilbert looked at him.

"My loyalty is with you, Oz" Gilbert said, Oz smiled. He put his arms around Gilbert.

"I knew you would say that." Oz said, Gilbert looked back at him. He knew it was wrong. He had known last night but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Now he was in far to deep. This time Gilbert Nightray couldn't get out. There was no escape. "My Raven" Oz said.

"Yes I am your Raven" Gilbert said, looking into Oz's eyes.

"From this day on you will call me Jack and I will call you Raven. Deal?" Oz said, smiling.

"Deal, Jack" Raven said, smiling back at him.

While they sealed there deal, Sharon was grieving. Not over her grandmother but over Break who was dead when she found him. Lotti told her what happen. "Break" Sharon cried, holding him in her arms. Tears him is snow white skin. "I'm so sorry, Break. I never meant to hurt you." she said. The same smile he had died with cause he had thought of the happy times was still on his face. He looked asleep. Sharon only wishes he was. Life would never be the same from that day on.

**The end.**

**I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
